Quidditch
by Lyndasty Black
Summary: The last Quidditch game of the year. Griffindor vs. Slytherin. And Ginny Weasley's heart couldn't be pounding any faster.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Quidditch or anything to do with Harry Potter.

**

* * *

**

Quidditch

_(Ginny's POV)_

I love Quidditch. I've loved it ever since I learned how to break into the broom shed at my house and taught myself how to fly. Now, I'm a chaser for the Griffindor Quidditch team. For me, It's like a dream come true.

Today, though, our seeker, Harry, has (another) detention so he can't play. So I took his spot, and the reserve chaser, Sarah Black, is taking my place.

Adrenaline rushed through my veins. I was on the pitch, waiting for Madam Hooch to start the game. The Quaffle was released. The game has begun.

I almost forgot that I was the seeker, not the chaser. I had to stop myself from rushing after the Quaffle. Cursing myself, I rose upwards,scanning the pitch for the ever-elisive golden snitch.

As I watched, Damelza took hold of the Quaffle. When the Slytherin chasers tried to get the ball from her, she quickly passed to Sarah. They passed back and forth a few times, when Sarah was close enough to take her shot.

The crowd went wild. Sarah scored. 10-0 with Griffindor in the lead.

But their excitement was short-lived. The Slytherins were in possession of the ball now. Our beaters tried to stop them, but it was too late. Now it was 10-10.

Slytherin scored twice more, leaving the Griffindors trying desperately to get a goal.

Our opponents were nearing our goal again. I silently prayed, 'Please Ron, don't let them score'

To my suprise, Ron saved the goal. I did a victory lap around the feild. Then something caught my eye.

Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin seeker pulled into a steep dive, hand outstretched. I raced towards him, but I knew that it was too late.

Then, out of nowhere, a bludger hit Malfow in the arm. I cheered out loud, but then stopped quickly when I realized that the snitch was nowhere to be seen. I cursed again and rose up towards the sky.

As we were trying to get the snitch, Slytherin scored again. Things were looking pretty bad for Griffindor. Then I saw someone flying towards me.

"How you holding up, kid?" Jade Black, the Slytherin beater, asked me, smiling. She knows that I hat it when she calls me 'kid'.

"Just fine, you?" I asked.

"I'm excellent, thank you," she replied, then she whacked a bludger to one of our chasers, stopping whoever it was from scoring. I couldn't see who it was.

"You know, Jade, I really hate it when you do that."

"Well, what can you do?"

Still grinning, Jade flew away. Jade Black, Sarah's twin sister, was probably the only decent Slytherin in history. Except maybe her mum.

During our chat, Slytherin scored yet again. Now things were getting really bad.

Then I spotted a gold glint in the air. The golden snitch.

I sped up as fast as my old broom could manage. Malfoy saw me, and tried to catch up, but this time _he_ was the one who was too late. And this time, there wasn't a bludger to let the tiny ball get away. My fingers curled around our victory.

Cheers erupted all around me. I was vaguely aware of my teammates rising me on their shoulders. We won... The cup war ours.

I'm in the Griffindor commun room now. I'm waiting for Harry to get here, to tell him about our victory.

As if on cue, the portorate hole opens. I see Harry walk into the commun room, and I'm racing towards him.

"Harry! We did it! We won the cup!"

And then he does something, something that I've waited for ever since I met him.

Harry kissed me.

And I found myself kissing him back without even thinking about it. There was something between us, telling us that we should have done this a long time ago.

We broke apart far too soon for my liking. I stared into his gorgeous emerald green eyes, and realized something. As long as I was with Harry James Potter, my life would be complete.

* * *

So, how did you like it? This is my first fanfic, so if you review, please be nice.

The characters Sarah and Jade Black are my own creations, and I'm planning on making a fanfic about them sometime soon, so you'll see them again in my stories.

Thanks for reading this! Luv ya!


End file.
